


The Silent Treatment

by Jayalaw



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Consequences, F/M, Silent Treatment, pulling a Britta, spoiling movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: Abed thought he met the girl of his dreams. She turned out to be on Britta's payroll. Now Abed is distancing himself from the Save Greendale committee
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Rachel (Community)
Kudos: 11





	The Silent Treatment

It was meant to be revenge. But when he said, "I'm devastated," that's when things went too far. 

Of course, that's how their friendship was. Abed abandoned her in a Floor Is Lava game and spoils television seasons for her. 

Abed didn't appear at Greendale the next day. This concerned everyone, especially when Annie revealed he didn't come home after the dance. Britta is forced to admit what happened when she realizes that all her texts to Abed have been going unread, and she can't dial his number. He's blocked her. 

"You did what?!" Annie screeched. 

"So while we were organizing a fat dog dance and Annie was being a mob boss, you paid a girl to mess with Abed?" Jeff asked, with a tinge of horror and anger. "You know, we could have used your help for more important things!"

"I'm sorry!" Britta said. "I was mad about him spoiling Bloodlines and wanted to get back at him."

"Well, congrats!" Jeff said sarcastically. "You got back at him. I bet you're feeling real proud." 

"No, I'm not," she retorted. 

"Guys, we have to find Abed," Annie said. "He owes me on rent. And he's our friend. Who knows what could have happened to him?"

He doesn't return to the apartment until the next day. He hasn't texted, or written any of them. Annie tries to be angry, but Abed is clammed up, more so than usual. He spends most nights at someone else's place, not saying it's the coat girl he fell for the year before. Abed doesn't trust them.

Britta is given harder assignments at the Save Greendale Committee. Annie reasons that the money and brainpower that went into manipulating Abed could go into actually being useful. Jeff makes an effort to not say that she Britta-ed this one. Professor Hickey doesn't know or care about the situation; he's been divorced. Shirley tries to incite parables from the Bible. Everyone ignores her. 

"Give him space," Jeff said. "When he's ready for an apology, he'll hear you out." 

Abed starts going to therapy with Dr. Duncan. He doesn't like the guy, but later he tells the group that at least Dr. Duncan is upfront about being self-serving. In exchange for providing enough material to give Duncan a new book, Abed gets meaningful advice about where to take his life. Like if he wants to leave Greendale and return to coding. Maybe he'll move out of the apartment and find his own place. Annie wants to veto that. 

Britta finds the deaf girl she paid. The girl comes to Abed in the corridor and starts to sign an apology. Abed signs, "No" and walks away, shoulders slumped. The deaf girl looks at Britta and goes in the other direction with a wad of cash. She's smiling sadly as if knowing that the money came from someone who didn't know how to manage it. 

"That was your big plan?" Jeff said, watching. "Really, Britta." 

"Well, what would you do if you messed with a friend's chance at love?" Britta shot back.

"What we did before; apologize and back off," Jeff retorted. "And you already Britta-ed your apology. Abed has to decide when to forgive you." 

"You could talk to him!" 

"And he asked me not to!" Jeff took a deep breath. "He said none of us should be your messengers because he doesn't want to be manipulated. The ball is in his court."

"Well, steal the ball! That's what you do!" 

Jeff looked at her. Then he shook his head. 

"Not this time." 

Eventually, Britta accepts that she Britta-ed this one. Even Troy wouldn't have allowed this to happen, though he abandoned her in a lava pit. So the best thing to do is step back, give Abed his space. 

Abed eventually starts speaking to Britta again; it's at some point after that Britta realizes the hot guy she was talking up behind the bar counter is married and reveals he was seducing her on a bet to get a free round of shots. She orders him banned from the bar, but feels like either karma or an angry meta guy put him up to it. Rachel has promised that she's not swayed by cash, but she is cold with Britta at first, as if suspecting that a scheme may happen. Abed doesn't talk television with Britta anymore or mention mainstream shows she may be interested in watching. He's on Rick and Morty, which is the last show Britta would ever watch. It's an unsteady truce. 

That was the problem with friends; you can hurt them deeper with their weaknesses. Britta vowed to remember that, every time she saw Abed and Rachel talking. There are some things you can break, and they aren't entirely repaired. But you learn from the cracks.


End file.
